Scenarios
by AnonymousFish
Summary: Unbetad, Unreviewed, no correction, oneshots. Tikku.
1. Shouldn't

She felt stupid.

Of course he would be jealous, it was only natural considering who _she_ was.

Just seconds ago she had joked around with such a stupid question.

"This is your big chance huh?" she asked with a playful nudge.

He crossed his arms in thought for a moment.

"Well I guess so, she is important to me, and Seymour is a creep."

Her heart had twisted and stopped beating. What else had she expected him to say, "I'd rather have you"?

She wanted to kick herself in the shin, hard.

Deep down she had always hoped that maybe he felt something for her, but the way he would look at Yuna would destroy all her fantasies.

Not wanting to say something she didn't mean she quickly picked up where she left off.

"That's the spirit." She mentally cursed herself when she heard her voice crack, "Then when you two are married you can make her stop her pilgrimage, go live quietly in the country or something, or on the beach, or in the mountains, or maybe you can just settle down in a-"

"Swamp?" he offered as a joke.

Rikku gave him a quizzical look. "Why in a swamp?"

"I heard it's heavenly in the summer, lots of mosquitoes, rank smell from the vegetation. Our house can be built from the vines and algae in the area. The scenery is nice as well, lots of crocodiles and exotic man-eating plants. I heard it was the Ochu's mating season this time of year. Me and Yuna can fall asleep to the sweet music of Ochu grunts and squeals." Tidus tried hard not smile.

Rikku caught on quickly. "And during the night, when the full moon is out, you can bath each other in the leech infested waters…"

"Well I try to be romantic, you know? Give the girl the best she can have."

Rikku used a great amount of effort to suppress the giggles. "And what would you do about the children."

"I can provide a proper education, just the basics though, like thirteen minus two is seven and stuff." Tidus had a wide grin on his face now; both were trying in vain to stifle their laughter.

"I can only hope that you would do the same for me."

"Of course Rikku. I would always give you the best, you deserve it."

And the joke was gone. The laughter had stopped abruptly. He stared at her a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She had a mild blush on her face. She looked towards her shoes in embarrassment, kicking a small pebble she had seen.

Not wanting to lose the moment, she continued. "So if I asked you to travel the world with me?"

"I would start packing."

Her blush increased. Since she was looking at the ground she could not see that he was mildly red as well.

"If I told you I wanted lots of children?"

"I've always wanted to show my dad that I could be a better father."

He stepped a little closer to her. Sensing his movement, she also scooted towards his presence.

"And if I told you to love me forever, to never let me go?"

"Well forever is a long time…"

She felt a dejected at this and was about to jump away from him when she felt his hand slid into hers. She looked into his eyes hopefully.

"…But if I were to be with you I think I could cope." He finished.

She saw him tilt his head and slowly start to lean in. His eyes slowly closing as he did so.

Realization hit her like lightning as she saw what he was about to do. A million things ran through her mind as she was bombarded with emotions.

She wanted this.

She needed this.

But what about Yuna? She was sacrificing herself for her people. She deserved Tidus. She deserved to have her own happiness.

An evil side of her brought up the fact that Yuna might choose to marry Seymour, and that she might as well get a jump on her relationship with Tidus.

She quickly silenced that side of her. If she knew Yuna then she would probably choose to marry Seymour, it would be for the people of Spira. She would always choose the people of Spira before herself.

But if Yuna married Seymour, that didn't mean that she would instantly stop having feelings for Tidus. Yuna would still love Tidus even if she were married to a Maester.

That reasoning is what Rikku sided with.

And so with a great deal of regret and effort she raised a hand and stopped him during his descent.

Tidus opened his eyes in confusion at feeling resistance to his action.

"It's a good thing you have Yuna then, isn't it?"

She could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes.

She felt the tears as they began to well up in her eyes, not wanting him to see she quickly gave him a firm hug. Rikku silently cursed herself; she didn't mean to toy with his emotions.

"Isn't it?" she repeated, almost forcefully. The sobs in her voice were evident.

Tidus could feel Rikku's body rack against him due to her crying. He could also feel the wet tears seep through his shirt as she cried silently into his chest.

She repeated herself once more, this time it was barely above a whisper, full of despair and confusion.

"Isn't it?"

He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace with a tight squeeze.

"Yeah." His voice choked. "I guess it is."

Both figures stood atop the overhang of Guadosalam.

Both silently crying for what they could have.

But shouldn't.

* * *

What everyone came here for...the Authors Note!

Gasp!

No really, this is my first fanfic so what better story then that of the couple i adore...at the moment. Most of these stories will be sad...or at least that's what i'm aiming for. If you like the fics then review, if you don't like the fics but want to review, go ahead, but please take note that repeatadly saying, "This fic sucked and was a waste of my life etc. etc." you writing this is still wasting your life, and no one forced you to read and review anyway...unless someone did...then you need help.

Or they need help...

Or something.

Out.


	2. Ice cream

She had been reluctant to go.

It's not that she didn't like Tidus, but they were spending a lot of time together.

Not that that was a bad thing but things were…complicated.

She felt bad now that she thought about it. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with Tidus, but maybe she would rather it be him.

Okay, she was fooling her self.

She would much rather it be him.

So, she had been reluctant to go.

But when he had mentioned ice cream, he saw that she was drooling and decided to drag her with him anyway.

He just wanted to go for a simple walk in the park, nothing more.

She liked the scenery around Luca.

The vast amount of different trees and flowers were amazing. All the green, pink, orange, yellow, and red seemed to blend together as they strolled through the park.

It resembled a beautiful abstract art she had once seen. The different arrangements of flowers were similar to the random splashes of paint that crisscrossed and looped around inside the frame of the piece.

She felt warm when she recalled that she had seen the piece in _his_ office.

Tidus, noticing her zoned-out look, spoke up. "Don't see a lot of flowers in the dessert huh?"

And Rikku was back to reality, "Wah! Oh! No, I guess you don't." she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked at seeing her brighten a few shades.

"Never better! Well, I guess I will be even better when I get that ice cream!"

She began to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Hey, Hey!" he yelled whilst fending off her blows, "Don't hurt the one who's buying!"

"You're seeing through my master plan."

"What?" he laughed.

"I was going to knock you unconscious and steal all your money."

"I highly doubt that." He laughed once more.

"What?" she pouted, "You don't think I can beat you up!"

"No comment." He smirked.

"Who's the one who saved your ass back in that temple huh?" She accused while pointing

"I was delirious!" he defended.

"Oh please. You couldn't even swing that crappy piece of iron!"

"What can I say?" he brushed off his left shoulder jokingly, "I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Right." She drawled.

Rikku then stopped walking enough to get behind him. With a running start she jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his midsection.

Not expecting the action, Tidus stumbled a bit before righting himself.

"What the hell, Rikku?"

She patted him lightly on the head. "This is punishment."

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her higher onto his back.

"For?" he asked

"Your blasphemies." She said simply.

"What?"

"Rule number one…" she stuck a finger into his field of vision, "When arguing with a girl, the man is always wrong."

"That seems a little unfair…"

"Life's tough, get a helmet." She added a smack to his head to reinforce her statement.

"Right, Right."

"This is fun!" she stated a top her perch.

"For you…" he grumbled. She giggled a little at hearing his tone.

"I think we should do this more often, like once a week."

"Sure." He said happily, "I'm free for the next few weeks. I really don't have anything planned."

"Great, so don't go try to weasel your way out of this, Ok?"

"No problem." She could feel his step become a little lighter, and his shoulders, that were slumped, seemed to be a little higher.

They walked in silence a bit more, enjoying the others company.

Rikku's mind then drifted off to think of other things, a certain someone in particular.

It was frustrating.

She just couldn't get him out of her mind, she was positive that what she was feeling was more then just a little girl's crush.

But he was stubborn, saying things like "Cid's girl? In love?" then he would guffaw and walk along merrily.

Maybe he thought she was joking when she told him her feelings.

Next time would be different though. She was going for a new approach.

He seemed to like the more…Sluttish girls, so what was to stop her from being a bit more floozy herself.

She returned to the real world after imagining a few scenarios that included him, her, and no cloths.

"Pick up the pace!" she urged, giving Tidus a few playful squeezes.

"Well you're not as light as you look so-"

She smacked him upside the head once more.

"What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing the spot that was hit.

"Rule number two…" she held up two fingers in his face this time, "Never make a comment about a woman's weight, ever!"

He gave her a small 'humph' before setting her down. They had arrived at the ice cream store.

"What'll you have?" the gruff vendor asked, shifting a cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Large cup, triple scoop. One strawberry, one cookie dough, and one rocky-road, topped with gummy-bears and Oreo crumbs." Rikku stated enthusiastically.

The vendor raised an eyebrow at her order but didn't say anything.

"And you?" he looked to Tidus.

"Single-scoop, pistachio, waffle cone."

The vendor coughed and hacked into his arm before yelling out a, "Coming right up."

Tidus noticed that Rikku was looking at Tidus fondly.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the same thing Gippal orders."

The vendor had produced the two orders. The blonds took their respective orders while Tidus handed over some gill to pay for them.

They walked a few paces farther before Tidus pointed out a tree they could sit under.

Its branches spread long and far, giving a fair amount of shade. It was situated next to a small pond, making the surrounding area cool and refreshing.

"So, who's Gippal?" Tidus asked after they had sat down.

Rikku could feel her face heat up. "Just some guy, that I sort-kinda like." She said the last part as a whisper.

Upon hearing this Tidus unexpectedly started coughing. "O-Oh!" he coughed some more, "R-Really?"

She gave a meek nod. "You all right?"

"Y-Yeah." Still coughing, "Just got some ice cream stuck in the…uh…the umm…"

"Throat?" she offered.

"Y-Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment; the only noise was the occasional cough or hack from Tidus. After a few more minutes he had composed himself.

"So…why do you like him?"

The blush that Rikku had returned with full force, "How can you ask me that!"

"I'm just curious…"

"W-Well, he's funny, and nice…" she paused for a second, "He makes fun of me a lot though."

"About what?"

"About how I'm too hyper or loud, or about my short temper, lots of things really."

"Sounds like an ass." Tidus commented.

Rikku gave him a glare before she softened her gaze. "He can be…but I know he doesn't mean it, and deep down he is a really nice guy. That and he's good friends with my dad, so it all works out."

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly.

She breathed a soft sigh. "Yeah."

Tidus remained silent. She looked over at him to see him looking at his shoes. His hands were roughly pulling out tufts of grass before releasing and repeating.

"What about you?" she asked.

He looked up at her quizzically.

"You must like a girl right?"

He looked back to his shoes, "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Tell me about her!" she demanded excitedly. "Is she someone I know?"

"You're pretty close to her…"

She covered her mouth with her hands. "Do you like Yuna?"

He looked to her, frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "No! No…Hell no, she scares me!" he stated.

Rikku giggled.

Yuna had been stalking Tidus for some time now. He tried his hardest to ignore her.

"Well then how about Lulu? Do you like her?"

Tidus gave a soft chuckle, "I have a feeling that if ever made a move on her, she would castrate me."

"You might be right." They both chuckled a bit at this.

"Well then…is it Paine?"

Tidus stared at her for a moment, "She would castrate me even if I didn't make a move."

"What about Leblanc?"

"She's only in love with herself."

"Elma, or Lucile?"

"I think they love each other…"

"Oh come on…Tifa? Aerith? Garnet?"

Tidus shook his head to all these, "Nope."

"…Auron?" she asked cautiously.

"N-What! Rikku?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Don't worry she's defiantly female!"

She gave a small pout, "Well since I can't think of her off the top of my head why don't you give me some hints. Describe her a little."

"Well…she's pretty, beautiful even. She's kind, gentle, and caring, though she can be feisty and rowdy when she wants to be. She doesn't really care what strangers think of her, and she is always trying to protect family and friends."

"Sounds like the perfect girl."

Tidus looked up at her. "She kind of is."

"So why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I was going to."

"But?" she pried.

"I learned recently that she really like this other guy."

"Oh…poor Tidus. Well you still have me!" she said teasingly.

Tidus said nothing; he just went back to looking at his shoes and licking his ice cream.

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has to have something wrong with her right? Perfection doesn't exist."

Tidus thought for a moment. "She kind of…doesn't see what's right in front of her…you know what I mean?"

"Not really?" she scratched her head in confusion.

"She's kind of…dense sometimes."

She screwed up her face in thought, "I still don't see what you mean."

He gave a dry chuckle, "I didn't think you would…"

"This is no fun! Give me one more hint."

A great deal of time passed, Tidus had made no movement. At first, Rikku thought that he wasn't going to say anything at all, so she sat back against the tree and tried to think of any girls she missed.

Sensing some movement, she turned to look at Tidus.

He was facing from her, towards the pond now. "She has blond hair." He stated simply.

Rikku thought this over for a moment. Out of all the people she knew no one had blond hair. There was Leblanc, but he already denied her, and Tidus wouldn't lie to her.

The only other person with blond hair was herself…

Rikku dropped her ice cream.

Tidus had finished his a few moments before.

Slowly he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"T-Tidus…" she asked softly, confused beyond belief.

"Rikku…" he said, still not facing her, "I'm actually pretty busy for the next few weeks."

* * *

Authors Note.

Done.

I liked this one more...seemed a bit more angsty. It was also one sided with Tidus liking Rikku, i liked the way that turned out. If you like, review. If not...eh, whatever.

Out.


End file.
